Our Own Party Upstairs
by gummysnakes
Summary: John and Rose sneak away to an upstairs bedroom in the middle of a party for some quality time.


"You seem awfully nervous, John. Is everything alright?"

Ever the inconspicuous of the pair, Rose had no issue with asking this gently while she slowly stroked John's cock, moving her hand up and down and up and down, feeling John's dick throb in her grasp. It excited her, how easy it was to arouse her boyfriend. How _hard_ he got just from her mere presence alone. It made Rose feel both powerful and sensual.

John was taking this rather well, all things considered. He was behaving less awkward than usual, having grown used to Rose's teasing. "Y-Yeah, everything's fine," John stammered, mouth agape from the pleasure Rose was giving him. He looked down at his lover, still on his back in someone else's bed. Maybe Dave's? Or was it Karkat's? He didn't care to remember. His mind was less focused on the party's hosts, and more focused on Rose taking his cock down her throat.

"Can't believe you brought us up here, heh… Someone might notice we're gone, you know…" John said, wary of their mutual friends. Rose, however, was not so easily frightened.

"Don't worry, John. This won't take too long at all."

"Ah… Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

Rose's smile widened, and she went back to teasing John's cock, moving her tongue around the head of his dick, swirling it around to tease where it was most sensitive. This of course meant that John would continue to squirm and moan, toes curling within his shoes. He hadn't even had time to remove them when Rose practically pushed John onto the bed to tend to him.

"F-Fuck… God, Rose, it feels so good…"

"Mm?" The moan came off as inquisitive, yet she knew for certain that John loved every second of this. It was part of the reason why she did it, after all. To pleasure John. The second reason was that she just really, _really_ wanted to suck his dick. To say that Rose was addicted to their more lustful encounters was a severe understatement. She pressed her lips to his cock, giving it a loving kiss.

"Yeahhhh…" John tipped his head back, laying it against the pillow. He still had no idea who's room this was supposed to be, and he didn't care. Well, he cared a little. Hopefully a suspicious stain wouldn't be found. The last thing John wanted to do was explain how it got there.

John moved a hand down, placing it on Rose's head as she continued the blowjob. Lalonde leaned into the touch, bumping her head against John's hand with great affection. She kissed up and down his shaft, before wrapping her lips around the tip again.

Every twitch of John's dick was felt by Rose, right between her black-painted lips. She bobbed her head back and forth, slurping quietly while the music continued to play a floor below them. Chatter could still be heard, very faintly, if Rose focused enough. The voices of Jade, Dave, Roxy, and others. She would have to get back to them eventually, but for now…

Rose rested her hands on John's legs, moaning as she sucked his cock, moving her head up and down in her quiet sucking. Not so quiet, however, were John's moans of pleasure. He gently thrust his hips, making Rose take it deeper down her throat.

"Ohhhhh fuuuuuuuck…" moaned John, biting his lip shortly thereafter. "Ohhh Rose…"

Rose looked up at John and slid his cock from her mouth, pushing a single finger to her lips in a shushing motion. "Shh. Quiet down, John. I know it feels good, but you have to remember that this is supposed to be a _stealthy_ blowjob."

"Stealthy blowjob… Heh… Yeah… Got it…" John nodded, going back to resting his head on the pillow. Rose really knew how to use her mouth. The pleasure was great, and John's knees even wobbled despite not standing. He continued to put his hand on Rose's head, moving his fingers through her short hair.

Rose kept her sly smile, stuffing her mouth full of John's cock once again. A part of her never wanted to stop sucking him. She wanted to keep doing this for as long as she could. Alas, if she took _too_ long, their friends really _would_ get suspicious. The excuse had been flimsy enough as it was.

Rose took more of John's cock down into her mouth and down her throat, gagging quietly from the thickness and the fullness. She deepthroated him, nuzzling her nose against John's crotch, a quiet, wet cough escaping her. A shiver went up Rose's spine as she imagined getting caught like this. Her mind lingered on the fantasy a little longer: Dave or Jade stumbling upon her, being facefucked by John in an upstairs bedroom, while the party continued without them. Oh, how deliciously naughty. How ridiculously lewd.

Of course giving John head and thinking about getting caught was more than enough to get Rose nice and horny as well. Her cheeks reddened from slight embarrassment and arousal. She wanted to just snake a hand down between her legs and tease herself. Rub her clit until she came along with him. But…

Rose was torn from her thoughts when John suddenly came, filling her mouth with his warm and gooey load of cum. He shuddered as he reached his orgasm, muffling his cries of immense pleasure by pushing his hand up to his mouth.

John's cock kept spurting cum, the shots coming out in short bursts as he pumped it right between Rose's eager lips. Lalonde had no qualms about swallowing it all down, and so she did. After all, the less of a mess they made, the better. Of course, Rose also just loved drinking cum.

When John finally stopped shooting cum, Rose slipped John's cock from her lips and let licked her lips, swallowing down whatever residue was left in her mouth.

"Mm," hummed Rose, running her tongue over all of her teeth to ensure they were as clean as before. "There we are… Mmf. Thank you, John." Rose sighed with pleasure and relief. "Thank you for satisfying my craving there…"

John matched Rose's sigh of relief, laughing right afterwards. "Phew… I should be thanking YOU, seriously… I feel so, so relaxed right now, Rose!"

"Well, you can relax all you like downstairs," said Rose, wiping at her mouth. "We really should get going before they get too suspicious of us."

"Whoa whoa, we can't leave just yet!" John urged, "You didn't even get to cum!"

"It's perfectly fine, John. You can finish me off when we get home."

He pouted, apparently not satisfied with that answer. Rose didn't like that pout of his. It often spurred her to change it back to a smile, sometimes against her better judgement.

Eyeing the bedroom door warily, Rose conceded faster than usual. "Okay, alright, fine. You can get me off. Just be quick about it, please?"

"It all depends on how fast you can cum!"

"Which depends on how good you are with that tongue," she quipped, shooting him a playful wink as she rearranged herself. Now on her back atop the bed, Rose hiked up her skirt and pulled her panties down her legs, letting them drape around her ankles. If she had to, she could simply yank them back up quickly.

John placed himself right in front of Rose's pussy, hands on her thighs to better support the both of them. He licked his lips before starting, smiling up at Rose before he began.

"We don't have a lot of time to get very romantic about it," she said with a pleased expression, resting her hands above her head. "Just eat me out, John, Come on, use that t-ahhh…"

Rose sighed quietly at the sensation of John's warm tongue on her pussy lips. It tickled just a bit, feeling his tongue down there, as she spread herself just a little bit more for him. "Oohh… Come on, John… Don't linger so much, nnnf… Start with my clit, John, please… Please just lick my-ohhhh _yesssss…_ "

Rose tilted her head back and tried to suppress her moaning, mimicking John in smushing her hand to her mouth to quiet herself down. John did as Rose said and started working on her clit, flicking his tongue against Rose's pleasure spot again and again, dragging his tongue in little circles just as she's told him before.

John kept his head between Rose's legs, leaning into her touch as she grabbed his hair and yanked it firmly. Little moans and sighs left her lips as John continued to lick and tease her clit, getting her right at her pleasure spot. Now it was John's turn to remind Rose to keep quiet, pulling his mouth away to make mention of silence.

Rose, however, wasn't having any of it. With a needy little whine, she shoved John's face back to her muff, where she began to bump and grind against his mouth and tongue. Rose's face went flush from the pleasure she felt, and she knew that, despite making mention of speed and carefulness earlier, she desperately needed more from John in this moment.

"J-John…" moaned Rose, still rubbing up against his face, "John, please… I need… More…"

She let go of John's hair, panting softly as he pulled away from her crotch. John's hand went to his cock, which had since grown rigid once more. He stroked himself firmly as he asked his next question: "Should I… Put it in?"

Rose was growing hot. Cheering was heard from the floor beneath them; something had happened downstairs at the party. She nodded furiously, desperate for John's cock. Her legs were spread, her skirt was hiked up, her panties hung from one of her ankles, her hair was a mess and her lipstick was starting to smear. Inconspicuousness was far from Rose's mind right now.

John had no problem sliding into Rose's wet and needy pussy, causing Lalonde to groan aloud from the sudden motion. She reached out and grabbed John, keeping him close as he began to thrust back and forth, again and again, over and over. He pumped his hips against her own, fucking her into someone else's bedsheets.

"Johnnnn… Yes, come on, yes…. Keep going, keep going…" And John kept going. There was no way he was going to stop. Not when he wanted this as much as she did. The bed began to creak beneath them in no time, rhythmically, to their fucking. John's hands found Rose's modest breasts, and he tended to them with care. He always tended to her body with care.

Rose reached up and wrapped a hand around one of John's wrists, squeezing firmly, silently begging him to touch harder. Squeeze harder. _Thrust harder. Harder, please._

Her lips found his, and they kissed roughly. Meanwhile, Rose's other pair of lips were wrapped nice and snug around John's thick cock; it throbbed deep inside of Rose as he pumped in and out. He was always right on the verge of pulling out before he stuffed himself back in, and Rose loved it. Her toes curled and she wrapped her legs around his waist, keeping John as close as she could. She needed him very, very close.

Downstairs, the song had changed to a faster-paced one. Rose and John soon found themselves trying to match the song's tempo, thrusting back and forth to the beat. At the realization, they shared a lighthearted laugh as John pressed his forehead against Rose's, whispering huskily as he pounded her.

"I'm gonna c-cum, Rose… Ohhh fuck… Should I… Pull out?" he asked, huffing quietly.

"No, no," Rose said firmly, keeping her legs tighter around John's waist. "Don't you _dare_ pull out… I want you to _stuff_ me," she declared with a sensual growl, begging for John to unload himself deep inside of her. And at Rose's urgency, that's exactly what John did.

He grunted and moaned as he came hard, filling Rose's pussy with his hot load of cum. Rose almost screamed as she came along with him, dragging her nails down John's back as she buried her face into his neck, slipping into a deep orgasm along with her lover. She could feel herself start to be filled with John's sexual warmth. She could just feel every single spurt fill her up, making her feel warm and content inside. Rose quivered in absolute delight, her own orgasm rocking through her body here and now.

It took a moment for the afterglow to take hold, but once it did, Rose uncrossed her legs from John's waist and let them fall back to the bed, as she panted deeply. Her hair was disheveled, her makeup had ruined somewhat, but a big smile was on Rose's face. They had spent far too much time up here, and they really ought to get going, but Rose really, really didn't want to.

They shared a deep sigh, and John finally slid out of Rose's entrance, leaning up to kiss her forehead. Rose reached down to gently rub her pussy lips, almost purring from the sensitivity.

"Oh, John…" panted Rose, "You really-"

A sudden loud knocking interrupted her. Someone was beyond the bedroom door, and they sounded quite impatient. "Hurry up already!" yelled the distinct voice of Vriska, "Some of us are trying to bang our girlfriends too!"

John stiffened with surprise, looking down to Rose with a slightly guilty expression. "Uh-oh. Looks like we're busted."

"It would seem that way," said Rose, admitting defeat and sitting up in bed. "Oh well. At least we're both satisfied now."

"Heh, yeah. Love ya, Rose."

"Love you too, John," she said, before adding: "Though I'd love you more if you helped me look presentable…"


End file.
